Loss of Thy Land
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: An Alternate Universe. What if in the episode, "Blowhole's Revenge", Julien stuck with Blowhole all the way? We shall discover this answer as we swim through these dark waters.
1. Prelude

**A/N: I know, I know! I should be working on so much other stories, but I was too excited to start on this one! And, I have a lot of ideas for this one! Not as much planned as "Eternal Magic". But, still! Anyway, this is an AU that I present to you! And, this is all in Julien's POV. But, only for this chapter, guys. ^-^ The rest would be in third person. And, if you have any confusions, I'll be sure to refix it! Just tell me what parts you're confused and I will fix it! I promise. :) Also, this takes place in the scene where Julien is about to press the button that will stop forcing global warming. Takes place in "Blowhole's Revenge". ^^**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or its' characters. They belong to Nickeldeon and DreamWorks Animation**

**I do own the plot.**

**Please read and review**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

_**

* * *

**__**Prelude**_

I was about to press the purple button. Secret-Double Agent Spy Guy was fun and all, but I guess I had to end it before the whole world dies or something like that. The tip of my tail was almost touching the button that will stop the world of being under-water. But, something made me stop...

I felt my tail hover the very chance to save us all. But...I couldn't find myself to press it. The very thought of having more power of being on the side of Blowy was heavy in my heart. I glanced at the silly birds to see they were watching me, wondering what was I gonna do. The smart bird saw that I was doing nothing, and the end of land was almost here.

The smart penguin, Kowalski, pushed me knowing I have chosen my path. And, I did...I knew what was I going to do. I quickly leapt back up and kicked Kowalski away from the button, before he could could even touch it. Blowy saw my actions and gave off an evil smirk. Skipper, the bossy penguin, widen his eyes then narrowed them. Knowing I have betrayed him as a BFF. Though, he won't ever admit it that I ever was. I hovered over the panel with my legs and arms spread and gripping the sides, daring for any of them to take me on. I knew there were times to be serious and this is one of them.

"Julien, what're you doing?" asked the smallest bird.

I turned to him and gave him a stare, not a meany one, but...blank. I didn't have time to answer, when I heard the booming voice above my head.

**"Total destruction is complete."**

"NO!" the bossy penguin yelled out in fear and in anger.

Blowhole pushed Skipper off him, and returned to his ride thing by sliding himself over to it and placing him on. I went over to Blowy and hopped on his panel. He patted me as if I were merely a pet. I frowned at this, didn't he know I am the king? Then again, there won't be much lemurs anymore...But, at least I'll be able to rule over something else and new. The sea life.

Mort gazed at me with his sad eyes and I saw the confusion in them. And, I let myself wonder...Was this the last time I will see him? Perhaps so...And, I'll probably never see the silly otter, Maurice, and almost everyone I know.

Blowy pressed a button on his ride...thing...and a bubble created over him and me. He had an evil twinkle in his only good eye and had the expression of insanity for he had finally won...I think. "I am victorious, pen-gu-ins! Now suffer the wrath of all water and no land!" he then gave out his maniacal laughter and took off to the ceilings as I was still with him. At last he gave truth to his word that I were to be with him when this was over. I watched the victim animals below as we took off. I saw their loss of hope.

That was the last I saw them in months. They lived, and I let my heart grow dark. And, Blowy's plan was a success. The world is flooded.

I live in a new world now. A world of no shaved monkeys. A world of no species like me and I felt special that I was the last of my kind. A world of no land. You are probably wondering how I survived in the water...Well, Blowy created me a suit that I can forever live in water and walk normally too. I guess he does have the better technology than the smarty penguin.

Marine animals from all over are now bowing down to the new king, Blowy. Though, I'm still king as well! I'm his trustful partner, and have equal rights as he does. It seems now I'm the ruler of the world, and I like it. But, there are some survivors from the land...They created a new society hidden away from me and Blowy. They manage to live in the solitude of air and not water. Eh, Blowy explained to me so many times and I still don't get it...

But, I do understand that this society is the rebel against the almighty kingdom of me!...Oh, and that fishy-face, Blowy. It's now war and I'm apart of it. But, what we did not know is that soon...

There will be a bigger threat...


	2. The Empire

_**Chapter 1: The Empire**_

The sun raised over the waters of the Earth. The water stretched for miles above and appeared never-ending. In a way, this was true...The land is no longer sighted above, and no longer exist as of five years ago. The story begins under thy waters. In what used to be the location of America, was a castle. It went down to the dark waters and all the way to almost the tip of the surface of water.

The castle was quite massive and was about four miles long. The length was about maybe twenty miles or more. Considering it reached all the way down to the pressure waters. The castle was built by heavy rocks and coral. With combination of advance technology. The dimension of this was the same number of length. Around this castle was many small building, built with the same materials as the castle. Though, less advance technology. Mostly modern.

There were many that surrounded the so called 'kingdom'. Many residents lived there, and it seemed that all were enjoying their new life. One was a shark, that seemed to own a store in one block, as small children of the sea life swam through in joys of laughter. Not caring of how their life became to be. The shark gazed at the children, whom all were sea otters. Now, the sea otters had a small tube connected to their heads that went around to the chest area, as it were connected. The tube was tough and hard to break. The giggling children were playing, and the shark was looking on with tinge of hunger. Though, the shark then went inside his store and got out a few patches that rested upon a counter. He place them on and his hunger went away in an instant.

Many predators and prey were among living with one another. There was still many problems to deal with, some rejected the patches would eat some residents. Many didn't tolerate this, since they consider themselves to replace humanity, and humanity never ate each other without punishment. Punishment was similar to the now extinct humans, prison.

Yes, this wasn't exactly a perfect society, but it was good enough. At least, according to the leader that created all this in the first place...

In the great massive castle were many, many, and many rooms. All having a purpose. In the very bottom of this castle, that took way beneath and connected with the under-ground, was the throne room. The king was no fool. If he were to have the throne room on top, some would easily some above and attack. It was safer in the dark beneath, so it would be more troubled to get through.

The king was named Victor. But, all called him, King Blowhole. He was resting upon the throne that was created for him. Made out of pure rock and stone, though there was a cushion under-neath to keep him comfortable. the design was nothing special, but it did have technology built with it, and a small panel rested upon the arm-rest. Besides the king was a more small throne and similar to the first, except it didn't have a panel to control the traps around the room. He who sat there was a lemur, once known as King Julien the thirteenth, and still goes by that name. He had a metal-blue suit and a bubble wrapped around his whole head and had tubes connected from the top of his head into the suit, on chest area and was inside the glass bowl that surrounded his head. The suit itself was sucked on his skin, making him move normally, like he did when land existed. There were some others that had similar suits, though Julien's was more advance.

Julien is known to be king as well, though secretly, Blowhole had more power of authority. Julien, was not aware of this. Blowhole had his tail in the air, as he laid horizontally on the throne, his tail rested upon the left of the armrest, which was not the location of the panel. Now, Blowhole had his crescent device on his head more expand and improved. It reached all the way to his hole on the head and had a bit of a small bubble upon it, made of bullet-proof glass. On the side of his device was one you find on the air condition. It gave off small bubbles, for that's how Blowhole was breathing. It was similar to gills. Blowhole had a bucket of fish, and was eating them. Julien looked upon this disgusted.

"Ew, how can you eat such smelly things?"

Blowhole stopped eating and turned towards Julien with annoyance. "This is what I eat to keep myself from hunger. Similar to your disgusting fruit."

"It's not disgusting..." Julien trailed with a frown as he crossed his arms. "Besides, I can't have fruity deliciousness anymore, since there's no where to make them."

Blowhole narrowed his eyes at Julien with a frown. "Quit complaining. Just be happy that I made some fish TASTE like your mangoes."

"It's not the same!" whined Julien. "Besides, it gives my royal tummy an ache."

The dolphin responded while eating another fish. "You'll get immune to it."

"My Kings!" came another voice.

Julien and Blowhole turned towards the source to see a panting guard. The guard was a dolphin and had a similar device as Blowhole, leave out the cyborg eye. It was just the blue device that reached the side of his head. The dolphin had some metal armory on his chest that went around his back, while lines of blue light illuminated from it.

"What is it?" Blowhole asked as he got alert. His position changed to the normal seating and sat straight. Julien saw this and sat more straight as well.

"There's been a disturbance! The power...It's been cut off!" the guard panted and quickly said.

Blowhole widen his eyes when hearing this. The source of power came from solar energy of the sun. They contained the energy through the day and saved some for night activities. But, it seemed something or someone cut it off to take the power away from the kingdom.

"We're using the back up power now, but we don't know how much it'll last." the guard continued.

Blowhole nodded then got up from his throne. "Take me to the power room. I'll have to re-fix it."

The guard nodded and left with Blowhole, as Julien was now alone. Julien watched them go, and sighed. He then jumped up and took off to the side of the room. There was monitors. When Blowhole had to do other business, Julien took the liberty to watch over what was going through-out the empire. There really wasn't anything special. On one of the monitors showed another kingdom that belonged to Blowhole and Julien. There were many kingdoms run by them from all over the globe. King Blowhole had managers to take care of the other kingdoms. But, when major business was to dealt with, Blowhole and Julien would have to travel to the kingdom to fix the problem.

Julien sighed as nothing was happening. He then looked upon the kingdom they were in on the monitors. There was many monitors that spread over to one hundred that took off the whole side wall. The lemur king let himself gaze at one of the monitors that hold the image of one of the control rooms of the kingdom. Julien perked up when he thought he saw something appear of flash formation. Julien studied the screen before him, just in case he saw it again. He widen his eyes when he did.

The flash appeared yet again, and the colors were black and white...

"Could it be...?" Julien questioned out loud in a trail. He hasn't seen _them _since a few years ago. Four years and a few months to be more precise. It was a few months after King Blowhole flooded the world. All they did was try to attack Blowhole and Julien, but they had to back off in the end and went their separate ways. Julien thought he was done of them...for good.

Julien touched a blue button on the side of this specific monitor, there was a total of three colors. Blue, red, and yellow. Blue was for rewind, red was for pause, and yellow was to bring out the disk to observe. Julien rewind then pause to study the picture before him. He widen his eyes in shock, for the black and white flash within was in fact...

"Skipper..." Julien whispered to himself.

He had to go tell Blowhole.

And, fast.

* * *

**A/N: And, chapter one is out! I hope you guys are satisfied and a quick update this was! Hopefully I get to keep the quick updates faster. Alright, this is about FIVE years after the episode "Blowhole's Revenge". And, it seems that the penguins have returned of possible revenge? We shall discover in the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! ^^ Julien may seem like the plain old Julien, but believe me, he has changed dramatically. A more dark heart...Now, I know I didn't give much a description of Skipper and how he can survive in the water and so on. I'll reveal this in the next chapter! Also, this soceity may appear average, but it has a dark side...A bad dark side...Until then this is shown...**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Animation.**

**I do own the plot.**

**I do own any OCs that appeared or mentioned.**

**Please read and review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**


End file.
